Para existir un recuerdo
by Hitzuji
Summary: Todo lo que Lain necesita para volver a exitir es que alguien la recuerde... Fan fic que escribi despues de traumarme con el final. Oneshot


**Hitzuji: Este fic lo vi antes de ver la serie completa, habia visto unos cuantos capitulos y el final, el cual me traumo… estaba toda traumada y Koukeisha (un amigo muy querido (o como diria Hikaru mi casi novio)) me recomendo escribir un fan fic y este es el resultado. Dado que no habia visto la serie completa habian muchas cosas que no entendia y no sabia, por lo tanto tengo varios errores, pero espero que les guste.**

**Dedicaciones: A Koukeisha que me ayudo a sacar el nombre y a destraumarme del final, a Misaki Shidou por enseñarme a subir fics a y a mi navi cheche.**

**Declaimer: Serial Experiments Lain no fue idea mia, ni aunque me rompiera la cabeza se me ocurriria una historia asì (y no pondría un final tan traumante).**

* * *

**Para Existir… un recuerdo**

En el patio vacio de una escuela se veia a una persona, una niña con mirada triste y perdida que le daba a sus ojos miel amarillos un toque de misterio y dolor. El viento agitaba su corto cabello café sin piedad. Cualquiera que la viera, sabria que sufria. Caminaba casi sin tocar el suelo, parecia como si flotara. Entro al edificio y fue recorriendo los salónes, recuerdos de un pasado que nadie mas que ella recuerda le golpeaban el cerebro. Salio de la escuelas y deambulo por las calles abarrotadas de gente, las personas pasaban sin mirarla siquiera, la ignoraban, como si no estuviera. Camino varias calles y llego a una casa, entro y al llegar a la sala vio una fotografía, en ella habian 2 mujeres y un hombre, era una familia. Justo enfrente del hombre habia un hueco, un espacio vacio que alguna vez ocupo una niña que nunca pertenecio a esa familia. Entro a una habitacion que le traia muchos recuerdos, el lugar donde todo habia empezado y terminado...

Una lagrima recorrio su mejilla y callo al suelo, mas no dejo marca alguna. Llego al comedor y se vio a ella misma con su padre platicando animadamente con aquella calida pijama de osito, pero solo fue una ilusion del pasado.

Entro al estudio de aquel que fue su padre, o lo que ella creia era su padre, pero despues de todo ¿Quien era ella? o mas bien ¿Qué era ella?. Llego al escritorio en el habian importantes documentos de trabajo. Se dio la vuelta y salio de la casa y camino hasta una calle en donde no habia nadie.

Camino en direccion a una casa con un lindo patio. Toco la puerta.

Voz- Ya voy

La puerta se abrio y se vio a una mujer adulta con el pelo negro y lacio que le llegaba a la cintura, llebava una bebe en brazos.

Mujer - Ah! Hola Lain, pasa.

Lain - Gracias Alice.

Lain entro y observo a la bebe, era una tierna niña con pelo castaño muy corto, tenia los ojos cerrados.

Lain - ¿Cómo se llama?

Alice- Se llama Lain, como tu.

Lain - Oh...

Siguieron caminando, llegaron a una linda estancia, en un mueble, habia una foto: Eran 4 niñas, una de pelo castaño y en dos colitas, una de pelo negro y corto, otra de pelo castaño un poco largo y otra de pelo negro y largo, estaba agarrado con una cola y tenía lentes.

Lain - ¿Quienes son? - pregunto eso aun sabiendo a la perfeccion quienes eran.

Alice - mis amigas de la secundaria, mira, la de lentes se llama Chisa Yomoda, era muy extraña, casi no hablaba. La de colitas se llama Reika era la mas presumida y la otra Seiri

Lain - ¿Solo ellas?

Alice - No entiendo tu pregunta.

Lain - Olvidala

Alice se detuvo, un escalofrìo le recorrio y varias imágenes pasaron en su mente - Alto, recuerdo, ya se por que cuando te vi por primera vez te me hiciste familiar. Yo ya te conocia, fuiste mi amiga y un día todos te olvidamos.

Lain - Gracias... - esto fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desvanecerse en el aire, en ese instante la pequeña Lain abrio su ojos, unos lindos ojos miel amarrillo, y volvio a existir.

* * *

**Hitzuji: Waaa! Recuerdo que llore mientras lo escribia. Se me hizo tan triste el hecho de que ya nadie la recordara y por lo tanto fuera como si nunca hubiera existido… Bueno espero sus reviews**


End file.
